


A Very Dorito Chrystlr

by Supernaturalislifeforyouandme



Series: That Time Peter... [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I can't believe that's not a tag yet, I meant to post it sooner, Its a Late Christmas Fic I know, Multi, Precious Peter Parker, Steve has a shape like a dorito, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalislifeforyouandme/pseuds/Supernaturalislifeforyouandme
Summary: It's a late Christmas fic.It's literally just Peter having Christmas with the Avengers.





	A Very Dorito Chrystlr

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, yeah, sorry guys this is sooooo late.

Peter turned around, confused.

"Your backpack, Mr. Parker." The Principal says again, more annoyed this time.

Peter was going to correct him, and say it'd be 'Mr. Stark' not 'Mr. Parker', but he already looked annoyed. "Oh, I um, sorry?" He asks, still confused as he turned his backpack around so he could see it.

And my god, it was beautiful. Various sticky notes were stuck around the card, some had super hero names on it, some had vines, and some had random shit.

No seriously, some had put 'random shit'.

"That's,,, that's beautiful." Peter says, laughing. He looked to his principal, who was smiling, thank god.

"Mr. Parker, we do not tolerate language like that in this school. But it seems like you didn't know about it. So take care, and enjoy your break, Mr. Parker." The principal says with a hint of a smile.

Peter nods and walks out of school, to where Happy was waiting.

"Oh my god, Happy you wouldn't believe what happened today." Peter says, still laughing every time he looked at his backpack.

"Try me, kid." Happy says, mostly just curious as to why the kid was giggling like a chipmunk.

"I played Cards Against Humanity last night and one of the black cards stuck to my backpack." Peter says, taking a pause to laugh more. "And some kids answered by putting sticky notes on my backpack."

"Wait, wait, they played without me?" Happy asks with a frown.

"Uuhmhuh maybe?" Peter says sheepishly. "Anyway, Ned and MJ sai-" and off Peter rambled.

 

-

 

"One of the black cards are missing." Clint says as they pack the cards away.

"Are you sure? Maybe you miscounted." Tony says with a frown.

"No, I counted three times. One of the black cards are missing." Clint insists.

"Don't freak out, maybe it's just under the couch?" Steve asks, simply lifting the couch up. "Nope. Okay, now you can freak out."

"Friday, where's the missing black card?" Tony asks with a sigh.

"It appears to have stuck to Peter's backpack before he left school. He was unaware of it at the time." Friday chirps.

"Oh great." Clint says with a sigh. Well, another black card was gone.

"Hey guys, guess what happened at school?" Peter asks once the elevator doors opened.

"You had a black card stuck to your backpack?" Steve asks, crossing his arms.

"You know, Mr. Stark's right. You do have a Dorito shape." Peter answers a few seconds later. "But yes, and some kids answered." he says with a smile, showing off the back of his backpack with all the sticky notes.

"Holy shit, did the whole school answer?" Tony asks looking at some of the answers. Most of them had girly handwriting. Guess what those answers were? Thor.

"Language." Steve says, uncrossing his arms. Did he really have a Dorito shape?

"You know, I see it now." Clint says after looking at Steve's shape for a bit.

"See what?" Natasha asks curiously.

"Steve has a Dorito shape." Clint answers, going to the kitchen to retrieve a Dorito. "See?" he asks, holding the Dorito up so Natasha hold see the resemblance.

"Oh my god, he does." Natasha gasps. Why had she not seen this before?

 

-fast forward to Christmas cause I'm a lazy ass-

 

It twas the night before Chryster,

And all through the Tower,

Not a vine was referenced, not even the cat flower,

The Spider-Baby slept a nightmare-less sleep,

While the Avengers set out presents for the others to keep.

It was a peaceful night, that was true,

And yet Clint still suffers from the flu,

He sniffled and sneezed all through the night,

The Avengers sighed and gave him a light,

They sent him to bed so he couldn't wake Spider-Man,

And that was how Christmas Eve went for Peter's fam.

 

Peter woke up on Christmas day, and then went back to sleep until 11, when he decided to get up. Surprisingly, he was the first awake. Unsurprisingly, more Avengers started waking up after him.

"Morning, kid." Tony says as he enters the kitchen to make coffee.

"Morning." Peter answered with a yawn.

"We open presents now, right?" Clint asks, popping out of the vent and scaring the heebe jesus out of Peter.

"After everyone gets up." Tony answers.

"Oh good." Clint says with an evil grin. "Friday, start blasting Wa-edgy." he says, Peter almost spitting his apple juice out.

"You know the greatest song of all time?!" Peter asks, looking at Clint with wide eyes.

"I only know it 'cause Steve sung it." Clint says with a shrug as it starts blasting.

And that's how the rest of the Avengers woke up. Wallugi singing to the tune of Hallelujah.

"Shut it off!" Natasha yells as she comes into the kitchen. "Friday, turn it off!" she yells, glad when the AI did.

"Now we open presents." Clint says with a grin.

To nobody's surprise, almost everyone got everyone a gag gift.

Bucky gave Sam a bar of soap that had 'butt' on one side and 'face' on the other.

Natasha gave Clint one (1) new arrow, and bath salts to Peter.

Everyone gave Steve a bag of Doritos. Peter gave him an apology letter with his, though.

Needless to say, everyone helped Steve out with his eighteen bags of Doritos. (Someone gave him a lot).

It was a very Dorito Chrystlr.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the winner for the thingy is..... Tony Stark with Captain America's lactating man boobs! Congratulations! Just comment down below what you would like!


End file.
